cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Appendages
Legend: R: Starting base skill with only a Right connector B: Starting skill with Bottom and right connector T: Connecting base skill with a Top and right connector Note: this is opposite what the Edgebee wiki uses for T/B, but is more consistent by all letters relating to the connection placement. If you don't know, CHECK THE ARTICLE for the skill you are trying to add, they have pictures. =] NOTE2: WHENEVER YOU EDIT A SKILL/PIECE PLEASE DOUBLE-CHECK WHETHER YOU GOT THE DESCRIPTION RIGHT. Some of this data may be slightly inaccurate, as appendages can have different effects when used in combination with specific other combinations or based on what species they are used on, and as it is hard to pinpoint the exact effects of an appendage with the interference of other appendages, so bear with as the appendages are edited. CLAWS Black Talons: Claws: adds base skill Claws II T, Speed I R (attach) Frog Feet: Confusion II T, Claws I R, Dispel Bonuses I R, Dispel Bonuses II T, Physical Damage, Speed, Dispel Attachment Hooves: Good Trait, Resist ? Pincers: Confusion II (T or B?) White Talons: DORSAL Bristles: Adds base skill Confusion II T and Warrior trait Dorsal Fin: Shark Fin: adds attach skill Restore Health Points and Voracious trait Spiked Back: adds base skill Spear I R, Parry attachment, and Restore Health Points Small Spiked Back: adds base skill Spear I R, Parry attachment Stegosaurus Back: adds base skill Confusion II and Parry II R HORNS Antlers: Adds base skill Parry, and attach skill Duration and Dumb trait Dragon Horns: adds base skill Breath Attack I R and Evil trait Goat Horns: adds base skill Crush I R, Dispel Deteriorations II B, Physical Damage attachment and Aggressive trait Insect Antenna: adds base skill Heal II R and attach skill duration Rhino Horn: Slow Trait Snail Antenna: adds base skill Heal I R, Dispel bonuses II,and attach skill Duration Triple Rhino Horn: adds base Skill Spear II Twin Horns: ? Unicorn Horn: adds Good trait JAW Fangs: adds base skills Bite II B, Bite I R, attach skills Dispel Bonuses II T, Dispel, Damage, and (possibly) Duration Mammoth Tusks: adds base skills Spear II T and Parry II R, attach skills Parry, Physical Damage, Dispel Mandibles: adds base skill Shackles I Snake Tongue: adds base skill Confusion I Teeth (big): adds base skills bite I, bite II, attach skills dispel, and duration Teeth (small): TAIL Birds Ttail: adds attach skill Speed and Energetic trait Lions Tail: adds base skill I R and Jealous trait, I R attach ??? Lizards Tail: adds base skill Speed I R, attach skills Speed, Restore Health Points and Strength II T Scorpion Tail: adds Venomous trait Spiked Tail: Barren Trait, Crush II B Stegosaurus Tail: adds base skill crush II T Tail Fin: adds base skill Heal II R WINGS Angel Wings: adds base skill Heal I R, traits Good, Underpowered, Healer Bat Wings: Dispel Bonuses II B, [Attachment|Parry Attachment, Speed I R (attach) [x2? ]] Bird Wings: adds base skill Dispel Bonuses II B, attach skills Parry and Speed, Agile trait Black Hairy Wings: Confusing trait on a moth Butterfly Wings: Speed II B buff, Skill Duration Dragon Wings: adds Evil trait Insect Wings: adds Parry Attachment, Speed and Nimble trait Combination Effects Fangs + Lion Tail = Strength II B on certain critters. Does not work on Hydras. Bird + Bird Wings + Talons = (3) Claws I R, Claws II B, Slow II T, Speed II T, Dispel Bonuses II B, (2) Physical Damage, Parry attachment, (5) Speed Attachment Bird Wings + Bird Tail = Strength II T (on a bird) Fish + Dorsal Fin + Tail Fin = Speed II B (on any species), Confuse II B (On a fish), Strength II T (On a fish) Wolf + Claws = Vulnerability T Wolf or general?